Korrup, the Void Manipulator
Korrup, the Void Manipulator, is an Ender Tempest '''from Endora. Revelation Korrup is Fungus3's third Ender Hero. Weapons Korrup's basic weapon is the '''Dark Sprayer. Base Stats Lore Dreams are wishes that did not come true yet. This is exactly what Korrup dreamed about when she had the dream to become a legend. She wanted to speak for herself, and be cheered by millions. This dream started to come true when a meteor crashed near her home. When she went close to it, black clouds started to envelop her. She fell unconscious in mere seconds. When she woke up, she saw someone massive. He decided to transfect her with the power to destroy millions of opposing forces. She was about to be a victim of unstable Exponential DNA. But she did not give up without a fight. She created a diversion, and was able to escape with her life. She found a Crogenitor Outpost. She went thetre and discovered powerful weapons that she can use to fight back. But she had to hurry. The unstable Transfection will soon destroy her mind. Just then, she saw a vat of E-DNA. This was the stabilized kind. By using a crowbar, she broke it open, and the stable E-DNA bathed her with power, cleansing her of mutation. Now, she decided to store more of this Exponential DNA, and use it to ''end ''the Darkspore threat. Her dream... ...is about to come true. Appearance Korrup is cyber-like in appearance, and she weilds her weapon on her left arm. Download Files Abilities Note: All Ability Performace is based on the stats of Korrup Alpha. Basic Attack: Cloud Attack Range: 9 meters Cooldown: N/A Cast Type: Instant By activating her weapon, she unleashes deadly clouds that deal DPS damage. Korrup must run to the area she wants to attack while using her weapon. Unique Ability: Void Cone Range: 10 meters Cooldown: 12 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 15 Korrup unleashes a cone of dark matter that suppresses and damages all enemies in front of her. Squad Ability: Exponential Transfusion Range: 12 meters Cooldown: 20 seconds Cast Type: Channeled (3 seconds) Power Cost: 25 The user leeches the health of all enemies within 12 meters, and shares it with the rest of the Squad. The more enemies in range, the more DPS to each enemy. Modifiers *'Korrup's Exponential Transfusion: Reset Cooldown if an enemy is killed.' (Dragonas's Affix) *'Korrup's Exponential Transfusion: Increase Crit Chance per enemy, with lower Damage increase.' (Dorkus's Affix) Passive Ability: Void Leech When an enemy gets within 8 meters of Korrup, they will deal 20% less damage and their health will be leeched to Korrup every 3 seconds. 'Overdrive' When an enemy gets within 8 meters of Korrup, they will deal 50% less damage and their health will be leeched to Korrup every second. Variant Abilities: Alpha - Fear Gas Range: 10 meters Cooldown: 10 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 18 Korrup performs a short chant, releasing unstable gas that terrifies enemies within 12 meters of her for 8 seconds. The gas also poisons them for 6 seconds. Beta - Ender Teleport Range: 35 meters Cooldown: 12 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 25 Korrup teleports, and supresses all enemies within a 5 meter radius of her destination Gamma - Corruptive Strike Range: 20 meters Cooldown: 18 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 18 Korrup punches with her weapon, dealing large damage and terrifying the target for 8 seconds. Delta - Tears of Dark Light Range: 12 meters Cooldown: 15 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 30 Korrup says a short chant, that heals all nearby allies, and removes debuffs. Enemies in range take damage and lose their buffs. Gallery CRE Korrup, The Void Manipulator-0e743d69 ful.png|Alpha CRE Korrup, The Void Manipulator-0e743d6a ful.png|Beta CRE_Korrup, The Void Manipulator-0e743d6b_ful.png|Gamma CRE_Korrup, The Void Manipulator-0e743d6c_ful.png|Delta Trivia *Korrup's appearance is similar to a Pyro from Team Fortress 2. *Korrup is the only Hero with a continuous Basic Attack. *Korrup is the first Genetic Hero to be directly exposed to unstable E-DNA. However, she did not mutate into Darkspore as she was able to stabilize in time. Category:End Heroes Category:Endora Category:Ender Category:Heroes Category:Tempests Category:Darkspore